There Runo goes
by lauryand
Summary: Dan plays a really interesting song. another one-shot


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey! It me im back with another fic-song! Yay!**

**Drago: what ever., I don't understand humans ways of expressing, I clearly analyse that it in hypo…**

**Me: OMG shut up, you know what im remplacing you for preyas!**

**Drago you cant do that!**

**Me well watch me (erasing drago)**

**Preyas: hey whats up!**

**Me: preyas would you do the disclaimer?**

**Preyas: of course, she doesn't owns the song neither , well US!**

**Me: yeahh.. too bad**

* * *

The girls were in a sleepover and suddently Julie said:

-Hey, runo

- yeah?

- what about you and dan?

- what about?

-well what have you done?

-JULIE!

-well Julie that's not the way you ask- said alice

-but you know runo, how had things being with you and dan- alice asked politely

- well not much to talk about we had just have one date, that's all

-ohh really?- said julie

-YEAHH!

The next day , all brawlers were passing by the park, and they saw john lennon (yeah, I know he is dead, but that's why we call it a fanfic) and suddently they said

-OMG is john lennon, alice lets go get a camera-said Julie

-If I help you it would be easier- said maruchos as he run towards the girls

-oh.. god I hate him, well I hate everything that's not nirvana and kiss… see you later- said shun as he wlked away.

- Well its just you and me now…- said dan

- I guess so, hey do you want to say hi to him?

-Sure!

The both got to the bench Lennon was

-hey, I know you don't know me but I just want to say, that I love your music, I became a guitarist because of you – said dan all exited

-I am too a big fan of your music- said runo

-Thanks, hey so you play the guitar?- said lennon to dan

-yeah

-Would you be so kind to sing me a song with this…- said lennon as he pulled out a guitar(acustic)

- OK, it would be an honor

- so, can I sing to you a song I wrote?..-he said as he looked at runo a little blushed

course

-OK,I call it umm. There she goes

There she goes (by The La's)_  
__There she goes__  
__There she goes again__  
__Racing through my brain__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she blows__  
__There she blows again__  
__Pulsing through my veins__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes again__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__Racing through my brain__  
__(There she goes)__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__There she goes again__  
__She calls my name__  
__she pulls my train__  
__No one else could heal my pain__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__There she goes again__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__Chasing down my lane__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes__  
__There she goes__  
__There she goes again__  
__Racing through my brain__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__There she goes again__  
__Pulsing through my veins__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes again__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__Racing through my brain__  
__(There she goes)__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__There she goes again__  
__She calls my name__  
__she pulls my train__  
__No one else could heal my pain__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__There she goes again__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__Chasing down my lane__  
__(She calls my name)__  
__And I just can't contain__  
__This feeling that remains_

_There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes__  
__(There she goes again)__  
__There she goes__  
_

When he ended the song, he could see, runo turning her head to another side( she just did it cause she did wanted to dan see her blushing)

Then lennon said

-well kid you got a lot of talent, but now I gotta go

He walked away, dan saw runo turning her head, so he got close to her and while he took she's hand , he said

Do you like it?

Runo didn't had another choice that turn to found he's eyes

-Yeah..

-runo, this song I wrote it about a long time, you know?, when I met a beautiful girl, at last I got a date with her, but, I didn't tell her anything because I didn't wanted to freak her out, what about if she doesn't like me.

-runo, do you think _that girl _likes me?

- umm… well I think she does

Dan putted his hands on her check, and slowly he kissed her, runo kissed back.

Alice and Julie had just return with the camera

Omg, john lennon here we co..- the both shocked when they founded dan kissing runo

Then alice said,

Well, Julie, does that answer your last night question? ;)

OHH.. YEAH!


End file.
